LOST HERO
by The1whoAlwaysSeesHope
Summary: Touma gets controlled by an unknown cabal. After being controlled he is on a hunt to kill his friends ... what will Misaka do in order to save touma from the enemy? And will Misaka be able to find out what the missing piece of her life? ... I suck at summaries and the story is better than the summary... Also its a KamijouxMikoto fanfic :3
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guyz this is my first story and I'm trying my best to make atleast a decent fanfiction ….. Plsss guyz no flames or hates or any unnecessary violent comments what im asking is that plss tell me what stuff I can improve so that I can give you guyz better stories ….. tnx a lot well then everyone I hope you enjoy my story :D_

 _Disclaimer- I do not own to aru majutsu no Index_

Chapter 1

Did you ever feel that something is missing?

The feeling of being incomplete...

These thoughts ran through Misaka's mind. Standing in front of the usual vending machine where she would always meet that certain idiot. She did not know why but her legs would always take her there. She would usually end up there when she's thinking or lonely.

Suddenly, a voice stopped her train of thoughts. It was that certain idiot's voice. A voice that made her heart skip a beat and her face beat red.

"Yo, biribiri."

He said while walking towards her.

"It's Misaka Mikoto you idiot!"

Sparks started flying from her bangs.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Don't go all biribiri on me. So, what're you doing here today biribiri?"

"It has nothing to do with you, idiot!"

She told him as she closed her eyes and turned around letting her back face him.

"Hai... Hai..."

He said as he started walking again.

She doesn't know why but everytime she's with him she feels complete. She feels safe. She feels happy.

Suddenly.. She felt something warm in her forehead their face were inches away and that idiots forehead had connected with hers …. Her face became more red because of their distance. She suddenly jumps back due to the shock and falls down.

"Oi! Oi! Are you okay biribiri? Your face suddenly turned red."

He extended his hand to help Misaka up.

"I'm fine."

She said as she stood up by herself.

"Are you sure?"

He asked with a concerned face.

"I said I was fine didn't I?"

She turned around, trying to hide her beat red face from him.

"Okay... Well, see you _Mikoto_."

He said with a smile on his face.

He started walking and passed her, not noticing her face had become as red as a tomato. Without realizing a smile formed on her face. Her heart started beating faster. She felt as if she finally found the piece that was missing in her life. She was happy. She did not know why, but she was happy. Happy that a certain idiot said her name. Happy because she was with him right now.

Meanwhile in the darkness of the alleys a tall man murmured.

" _Imagine Breaker._ "

Kamijou Touma was now heading back to his dorm. He didn't know why but everytime he would meet with that certain level 5 Ojou-sama it always makes his mood better and it makes him happy. A smile formed in his mouth as he remembered their encounter earlier. After a while of walking he noticed that it was starting to get darker than he realized.

"Crap! It's already this late!"

He cursed while running as fast as he could. He knew that if he would be late in cooking dinner it would mean certain doom. He knew that the girl who had memorized 103,000 grimores would not forgive him for being late. Her punishment would only mean only one thing to him. Certain doom. He arrived at the door of his apartment while trying to catch his breath but he had no time to relax. He was sure that if he didn't hurry it would mean doom.

"I'm home."

He said as he opened the door and walked inside. But there was something odd. The girl who was supposed to be the harbinger of his doom was nowhere to be found.

"Index! Index!"

He repeatedly call her name while searching the room. Then he found a note on the fridge.

"I'm going to Komoe-sensei's house because you're always late Touma. Me and Sphinx were very hungry. Also don't think that you've escaped punishment.

-Index"

His started sweating when he read the last part. Suddenly he heard a noise outside. He had a feeling that something was wrong. He went outside and saw a tall person covered in a black robe. He realized that this guy was no ordinary person. He noticed that the man was carrying a sword with his right hand.

" _Imagine Breaker_. Come with me at once if you want no harm to come to your body!"

The man said in a very aggressive tone.

Touma knew that there was no use reasoning with this guy. He clenched his right fist and glared at the black robed man. Index was not here and he was puzzled at why the man was there. With these deep thoughts he readied himself to fight, ready to protect everyone.

Author's Note:

 _Well guyz what do you think?...Is it ok?... Also im sorry if this first chapter was short or not good enough I promise to do more in the next chapter…. Also tnx to my beta readers/editors who help me greatly in making this fan…..So guyzz tnx for reading and I hope you like it …. Well then see you again next time also plsss review …. See you_

" _Don't forget there is always hope"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guyz I'm back sry for the long wait I have been busy with some things also I tried my best to lengthen the chapter. Also this is still my first fanfic so I kinda need to squeeze the idea out of my brain. So guyz without further ado heres chapter**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own To Aru Majutsu No Index**_

CHAPTER 2

Touma ran towards where the magician was.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!"

Touma said to the man while glaring at him. He was searching for any suspicious item the magician was carrying . What caught his eye was the object the magician was holding in his right hand. It was a short double edged sword and there were some weird inscriptions on the blade.

"I've come here for you _Imagine Breaker._ "

Said the man as he removed his hood. His face resembled one of an Asian and seemed to be in his 20's. He had green eyes and a brown hair. He also has an odd looking earring on both of his ears which looked liked triangles hanging from his ear.

"Now then. Come, _Imagine Breaker._ "

He said as he extended his left hand to Touma.

"What do you want from me?!"

Asked Touma as he balled his right hand into a fist. He knew that the magician in front of him was no ordinary enemy and concluded that the magician in front of him is a magician from the symbols he saw on the sword.

"Let's just say that we want to use your power in order to change the world."

Said the man in a deceitful tone. The magician was merely smiling. It was like the magician knew that Touma could not do anything against him.

"And if I won't come with you?"

Said Touma while still glaring at the magician.

"Then you leave me no choice."

The magician said as he raised his sword and slashed the the air as if the distance was nothing . Then, a slice of air scratched Touma's cheek and destroyed the ground behind him which became a giant crater.

Touma was dumbfounded of the magician's power. He didn't even feel the attack coming. He cursed under his breath knowing the enemy in front of him was completely in a different level compared to his.

"Next time I'll do more just a tiny scratch."

Said the magician while idly playing with his sword. The magician did not even looked interested in Touma. He looked at Touma as something to be controlled, a lower existence than his. He then looked at Touma and said…

"Now then will you come with me?"

The magician extended his left hand as if waiting for an answer.

"No. You're just someone who uses their strength for their own selfish reasons! I won't come with you!"

Touma shouted as if restrengthening his will. He was ready, ready to fight this monster in front of him. He wouldn't give up even after seeing that attack. He will not surrender, and he will fight to the end.

"Well then... You leave me no choice."

The magician said as he charged towards Touma with his sword pointed towards Touma. The ground beneath his feet cracked due to the force the man exerted.

The attack was fast but comprehensible to Touma. Touma rolled to the side, barely missing the attack, and tried to punch the magician with his right hand. But the magician was fast, and he instantly dodged the upcoming attack. Touma found the opportunity to counter attack, and charged towards the magician with his right fist ready but the magician merely swinged his sword and a slash of air was shot towards Touma. Touma rolled to the side in order to dodge the attack, but he barely missed the attack which happened in a few seconds. As a result, the attack had scratched his right shoulder and it started bleeding.

"Come on! Is this the best the legendary Imagine Breaker can do? I'm quite disappointed."

The magician said as he shook his head. He was mocking the spiky haired boy in front of him, to him he was like an ant, a person he can easily destroy but then noticed that the boy's will was not wavering. Even if the difference in strength was great the boy stood firm, an act that surprised the magician. He did not know why but the boy will not break.

After a few seconds Touma charged again towards the magician and the magician just swung his sword again and created an attack that turned the air into a blade that can cut anything. This time Touma did not dodge as he merely raised his right hand and when the attack connected with his right hand it disappeared.

The magician knew about the boy's right hand and what it is capable of, but witnessing it first hand made his brain lag a bit. This spit second lag was something the spiky haired boy took advantage of, as he continued to charge forward and swinged his right fist and it connected to the magicians face sending him straight to the ground. The magician stood up with a huge smile in his face. Blood was dripping out of his mouth but he didn't mind it. He started to laugh crazily which made Touma dumbfounded as he asked himself; _'What happened?'._

"Interesting! Really interesting, _Imagine Breaker_!"

The magician suddenly blurted out and laughed more and more.

After a while Touma felt some kind of dark aura around the magician. He could feel that the magician became more serious and more dangerous, and gulped down because of this sudden realization.

"It's time to finish this _Imagine Breaker_."

The magician said as he charged forward. Touma rolled to the side again in order to dodge the attack and this time he distanced himself from the magician. Then suddenly the magician frantically swinged his sword sending dozens of blade like air. He knew he couldn't negate all of the attacks and decided to roll to the side but he was still scratched by some of the air blades.

"I'm not done yet, _Imagine Breaker._ "

Said the magician as he released more the blade like air, as it hit the ground where Touma was standing and dust began to appear covering where Touma was. Suddenly a figure ran through the cloud of dust. It was the spiky-haired boy. He was running towards the magician, and the magician had no time to react as the boy swinged his right fist straight to the magician's face. The force was so strong that the magician flew a short distance.

Touma sighed as he watched his opponent lay on the ground as he thought if it was over. Was it over? No, it wasn't. The magician stood up with an even more scarier expression on his face. The magician stood up and glared at Touma.

"Now you've done it! I didn't want to use this but it looks like I have no choice!"

The magician then silently chanted some words. Touma knew what the man was saying and felt that something bad is going to happen.

"Come, my legion!"

The magician shouted at the top of his lungs and suddenly the atmosphere in the air became different than it was before and it felt more dark and more dangerous.

Suddenly Touma could feel his body being gripped by some unknown invisible force. He couldn't move his body. He couldn't do anything. Then the magician approached him and whispered something to him.

"Good night _Imagine Breaker._ "

Touma suddenly felt something hit his stomach. It was the magician's fist. The magician had hit him in the stomach and his vision started to blur. He tried to fight the urge to faint. He needed to protect everyone, he needed to stop the magician from bringing chaos but his body did not listen to him. Then suddenly his vision became black and the hero who was supposed to stop the villain was knocked unconscious.

In the Tokiwadai dorm a certain level 5 Railgun could not get any sleep because of what a certain idiot had did. He merely called her name but something deep inside her was so happy she couldn't sleep.

"Arrgghhhh why can't I sleep?!"

She shouted mentally while frantically squirming in her bed because of her problem.

"It's all that idiot's fault!"

She shouted mentally as she remembered their encounter earlier. She didn't notice but her face was now red as a tomato.

"I'm going to fry him for making me lose my sleep."

She thought internally while a dark aura formed around her but she was still happy that that idiot used her name rather than that nickname. She didn't know why but everytime she would remember their encounter she seems to smile without noticing it herself.

"Wait! Why am I even thinking about that idiot! "

She screamed mentally.

"Is it because I… L-L-L.."

Her face suddenly became more red.

"AHH! It's because we haven't dueled for a while. That's right, it's because of that!"

She screamed mentally trying to convince herself.

"I wonder what that idiot is doing right now. I wonder if he's thinking the same thing as I am."

Then she realized what she had thought of and her face begun to turn into different shades of red.

"I'm pretty sure that that idiot would be sleeping right now, probably snoring his nose off. I should probably be going to sleep right now. Hmm… Maybe I'll challenge him tomorrow."

After a few minutes Misaka fell asleep with a smile plastered on her face. One can only guess the dream she was having.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Hi guyz so did you like the villain? Also how did you like the mikoto scene? Well I hope that you guyz like this new chapter also classes will be starting next week D: so I will be saying this now maybe I will only update Saturday or Sunday so I'm sorry if it will take a long time. Well guyz Rate and Review see you :D**_

" _ **Don't forget there is Always Hope"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guyz im back sorry for the long wait I really am sorry a bunch of school work and a surprise family vacation heheh so i hope you guyz for give me. Well then without further adu Its here Chap 3**_

Chapter 3

On a certain Tokiwadai Dorm a certain level 5 ojou-sama just woke up from her dream.

"Yawn... Looks like Kuroko is doing Judgement work early today. Wait, what time is it? It's already 11?!"

She then jumped out of her bed panicking and went to the bathroom to take a bath. She had planned to meet her friends and have lunch with them.

After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Well then I'm done."

She then dashed towards the exit of the dorm.

In a certain room a spiky haired boy was lying conscious on the floor. The room's atmosphere was very chilly. There were many scattered poles that had some sort of flame. Oddly the flames were colored blue rather than red. He felt that there were numerous people around him but he couldn't see them.

"Where am I?"

Touma then remembered that he was knocked out unconscious by an unknown magician. Suddenly a voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm bringing us freedom and power!"

Touma realized the voice, it was the magician who he had fought. But he did not know who the other person was.

"Don't you think that you're endangering a lot of innocent people?!"

"Innocent?! They are not innocent people. They are the _Kamijou Faction—_ they are not innocent!"

Touma was shocked when he realized that his friends were in danger. He tried to struggle with all his might but his body would not move.

"I thought our target was only the _Imagine Breaker._ I never tought that we would include other people!"

"Have you gone soft Motiko? I thought you had full dedication once you participated in this plan?" "I resign from this operation Mikael!" Heavy foot steps rang and the sound of a door banging could be heard.

"That damn Mokito. I knew I couldn't trust that guy."

"I need to silence that guy since he might leak out information."

Silence then enveloped the room. Touma suddenly felt danger. He didn't know why but the silence enveloping the room was very deadly. Then he heard foot steps moving towards him.

"Shall we then start _Imagine breaker?_ "

"Who are you?! What are you planning to do?! Why are you bringing my friends into this?!"

"You'll soon find out _Imagine Breaker._ "

"Do you have any final words?"

"..."

"Well then. Let's start the ceremony."

Suddenly all the flames grew brighter. He heard weird chanting. He could feel that something is happening but he couldn't grasp the sudden development. Suddenly he felt his consciousness slipping.

'I must not...'

Somewhere in Academy City a certain level 5 Railgun was walking down the street. She had met her friends in their favorite cafe. Even though they did not stay for long due to Judgement and other matters she had fun with them.

 _'What to do? I don't really have anything to do today...'_

 _'I wonder what that idiot is doing today? Wait. Why am I thinking about that idiot again?!'_

She continued to walk while remembering their meeting earlier.

~ _Flash back~_

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama! Snap out of it onee-sama!"

"Huh? Oh what is it Kuroko?"

"You were spacing out onee-sama. What were you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing really! It's nothing!" She yelled back while trying to hide her blushing face.

 _~Flash back~_

She was remembering her wonderful dream last night in which she was with a certain spiky haired boy holding hands by the beach. She remembered the moment where she was walking with him and the scenery was wonderful; the setting sun and the cool air breeze.

"Did you have fun today Mikoto?"

"Yes, of course I'm always happy when I'm with you." She said with a smile.

"Well then. Here's my final gift of the day."

"Huh?"

He had pulled her body closer to him and started to close the distance between their lips. After a few moments their their lips were inches away.

Then... then..

Everything went white and found herself on her bed.

 _~Back to the present ~_

"Misaka-san, why is your face all red?" asked the girl who had flowers on her head.

"Is it a boy Misaka-san?" asked a longed haired girl who had stars on her eyes as she watched Misaka become more red.

"N-No you got it wrong Saten, Uiharu!" she tried to convince them by waving her hand .

"Onee-sama. Is that barbarian giving you trouble again?" said Kuroko as she stood up and clenched her fist. A dark aura could be seen forming around her. It was something very terrifying akin to a monster on the verge of anger.

"I told you, it's nothing!"

"I will not give my precious onee-sama to anyone."

She suddenly jumped up out of her seat and tried to hug Misaka but the Electro Princess was faster.

"Behave yourself, Kuroko." she said while looking down at the half-burned teleporter.

"Barbarian?" said the two other girls looking dumbfounded.

They were not dumbfounded that their friend was half-burned but due the fact that Misaka's face was in a state that was more red than they have ever seen before.

"Misaka-san, could you tell us more about that 'barbarian' Kuroko talked about?"

"Wha-What are you talking about Saten-san?!"

"P-Plus were not really friends. We're just acquaintances!" Misaka retorted as she tried to use both of her hands to cover her face.

"Come on Misaka-san, p;ease tell us. We're friend aren't we? We can share our secrets."

"I-I told you. It's nothing."

Their lunch had continued and their topic was mostly about a certain boy who was part of Misaka's life.

 _~End of flash back~_

She continued her walked and noticed that she was heading towards the park were she would always meet with that idiot.

 _'I wonder if that idiot is there?'_

She walked slightly faster and her heart suddenly started to beat faster. She didn't know why, but she became happy knowing that she might meet with that idiot.

After she reached the park she looked around if there was any sign of that idiot. She felt crest-fallen that she didn't see him there. She then decided that she would just go back to her dorm and rest. She suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. It was as if something bad was happening. She tried to use her powers to look for anything out of place but nothing was wrong.

 _'What was that?'_

After a while of looking around she gave up and went back to her dorm looking puzzled.

"Oh well. Looks like I'll fight that idiot some other time."

 _'But why do I feel lonely? Is it because I didn't see that idiot? Nahh... I don't think so but what is this annoying feeling in my chest?'_

 _'Oh well. I hope that idiot is okay... He somehow always runs into trouble.'_

She continued to walk with her thoughts and emotions mixing together.

In a room where a certain spiky haired boy was lying, hundreds of people could be heard chanting.

"Sir, we're almost done with the ceremony."

"Good. Well then, _Imagine Breaker._ Why don't we put that power of yours to good use?"

 **Author's Note**

 _ **Hi guyz how'd you like the chapter sorry if it was bit lacking of action oh well i hope you guyz liked this chapter. Also i will not promise a date when will i post next ill try my best to write the chapter faster. Well then I hoped you liked the chap also thank you very much to the readers who commented on how to make my fanfic better I really appreciated your help. See you guyz next time Rate and Review**_

 _ **"Don't forget there is always hope"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guyz I'm back, Sry if I didn't post for a while I'm kinda busy really but oh well I love writing fanfics. Well then guyz for this chapter we have a badass geust anyone wanna geuss? Well just read this chap and his identity will be relieved. Well then without further ado or any other jiber jaber heres chapter three.**_

Somewhere in Academy City an albino-haired level 5 was walking through a crowd of people. It was nighttime and people were going home, so the streets were packed with cars and the sidewalks were crowded.

"Fuck that Yomikawa, ordering me to do something like this..."

The level 5's name was Accelerator. He is said to be the strongest among all the level 5s. He is currently on a mission to buy groceries.

"Why am I the one doing this?"

He protested to no one in particular as he carried the grocery bags with his right hand while he supported himself with a modern-looking cane on his left.

After a few minutes of walking he noticed that something was amiss. The people around him mysteriously disappeared. Even though it was rush hour there wasn't a car nor a person in sight.

"You guys sure have guts. Or is it that you're both stupid?"

Accelerator turned around and found two guys standing covered in all black. Their faces could not be seen due to the hood covering their faces.

"I'm impressed that you sensed us."

"..."

"It looks like Magic won't be much help."

 _Magic?_

"Who the fuck are you guys? The both of you don't seem to be part of the darkness of this city."

"Lets just say I'm someone who is seeking power for the good of all."

"Huh? Are you another fucking idiot who thinks that he can be something like a _God_?"

"No, no, no. My ambitions are not that grand. I just want to balance the scales between _Magic_ and _Science._ I also want to test out my _new toy_."

"..."

"Shall we then start, 'Academy City's #1'?"

Mikael snapped his finger and the person beside him started to run to Accelerator's direction.

"Well then. I'll play with your little _toy_."

Accelerator activated his chocker so that he can use his ability to control vectors.

The man continued to charge towards Accelerator and swung his right fist, trying to hit Accelerator but Accelerator controlled the vectors around him and moved in lightning-fast speed.

"Is this all you can do?" Accelerator said mockingly.

"..."

"Not the type to talk, huh? My turn then."

Accelerator stomped his feet on the ground and a large portion of the ground was lifted and formed a rock. He then kicked the large rock making it travel through the air at a tremendous speed.

The man then just simply dodged the rock as if it was nothing and continued to charged towards Accelerator. He reached Accelerator's position in a blink of an eye. He clenched his fist and applied force to punch Accelerator.

This time, Accelerator did not bother to dodge. He swung his right fist in order to counter the attack.

When his fist connected with his opponent's stomach, he thought that his opponent would fly a few miles away due to his powers. But strangely enough, his fist felt like it had hit a sturdy wall. His esper powers did not work on his opponent leaving him a little shocked.

When the man's fist connected with Accelerator's face, something odd happened. The attack should have been deflected by his powers but it went through.

A shattering noise could be heard and Accelerator was sent flying. The ground where he landed immediately cracked because of the sheer force.

 _My power was negated! But how? The only one I know who can do that is that fucking hero. Who is this guy?_

"Who are you? It looks like you're someone who has a powerful ability since you were able to negate my powers."

"..."

"Still not talking, huh? Well then, let me have a look of your face."

Accelerator charged towards his opponent and reached him before his opponent could react. He grabbed his hood and takes it off of him.

What was revealed was a highschool boy with spiky hair. His outfit was some kind of strange occult dress.

 _As I thought!_

"What are you doing, being this guy's puppet? Shouldn't you be a fucking hero?"

Touma didn't answer to his question, his eyes filled with nothingness.

"Answer me you damn hero!"

"He won't listen to you. He won't listen to anyone else but me."

Mikael interrupted with a slight grin on his face.

"He is just a _lost hero_ now."

Accelerator's face changed from cool to someone pissed.

"Are you not gonna do something? Aren't you gonna say you're stupid catchphrase? Weren't you gonna protect everybody like what you did with the sisters?!"

"..."

"Tsk. Looks like you're not the hero I know. But I believe that you're still there somewhere! And I'm gonna bring you back to your senses you fucking hero!"

Accelerator charged towards Touma and readied his fist to hit him. In an instant he reached were Touma was standing. Touma and Accelerator both swung their fists. The two fists connected and a large explosion of air erupted. A few windows broke because of the strength of the attack.

 _Still not going through, huh? Even though I recalculated my attack, it didn't get through. Let's try this then._

Suddenly something appeared on Accelerator's back. It looked like wings but it would be more accurate to describe it as black tornadoes.

"Try this, you fucking hero!"

The black wings extended and moved towards Touma's direction. Its power could easily cut a building in half and reduce a human's body to nothing. But Touma simply extended his right hand and the tornado split into two, hitting the ground beside him.

 _Fuck. Still not working huh? Tsk._

"Is that all you can do Academy City's #1? This is battle is not even worth the effort watching."

"Shut up you fucking asshole!"

 _Let's try again one more time._

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Accelerator used all of his might to control all of the tornadoes on his back. All of them flew towards Touma at tremedous speed. This time Touma crossed his arms in order to protect himself but the sheer force of the tornadoes sent him flying and crashed into a building. Touma's body was just sitting there in the rubble looking beaten up.

"Oh, it looks like I underestimated you. So you can do that much damage even if there are a lot of magic barriers on his armor."

Mikael commented as he looked towards where Touma was lying.

"Well then. I think that's enough testing for one day."

Mikael approached Touma's beaten body and grabbed him.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Put that damn hero down!"

Accelerator tried to move his body but for some reason something was stopping him.

 _What the fuck is happening?!_

"Well then, it is time for us to go."

"Wait!"

Suddenly a white mist covered Touma and Mikael and then their figures disappeared along with the mist.

Then suddenly the street that was quiet and empty was now filled with people crossing the road and cars making their way through the streets. The damage that was dealt to the buildings and roads were completely gone.

 _What? Is everything suddenly back to normal? Where did those two go?_

After a while of thinking Accelerator decided that he won't find anything by just standing there. He then noticed that the groceries he was holding ownto was lost during the fight. He then decided to redo his previous mission of buying groceries but a question remained in his head.

 _What the fuck have you gone into again you damn hero?_

In a certain Tokiwadai dorm a level 4 Teleporter had just barely escped the dorm supervisor's wrath. She had just reached her room and was very exhausted. She noticed that her roommate was murmuring something.

"Mmmmm... You idiot. Of course I'm always happy when I'm with you."

 _Who is onee-sama talking about?! It couldn't be that barbarian again right? Right?!_

A scream had cut her train of thoughts.

"Haaaaa...?! Of course I-I l-l-love you too..."

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't just sit there and watch as her beloved Onee-sama fell for another person rather than her.

"Onee-sama wake up! Wake up! That barbarian is not worthy of you! I'm the only who is worthy of you!"

She shook her beloved Onee-sama while trying to wake her up.

"Oh. Welcome back, Kuroko. What's the commotion all about?"

"You were talking about that ape in your sleep!"

"Haaa?! N-No I wasn't! Why would I even talked about that idiot?!"

Her face turned red when she remembered their slight chat at the park the other day.

"Onee-sama!"

"Enough of this Kuroko... Let me go back to sleep."

"Onee-sama... Okay onee-sama, but please remember that I'm the only one for you."

Her roommate was already asleep before she could finish her sentence and so she decided that she can't do anything now so she decided to go to sleep.

 _ **Author"s Note**_

 _ **How did you guyz like the battle scene? Well our special guest is none other than the Accelerator. How did you like Touma? sry if he didn't have any dialouge this chap I thought that the silence would make it much more dramatic. Guyz anyone wanna recommend a ship for this fanfic other than kamikoto Im open for suggestions. See you guyz again don' forget to rate and review.**_

 _ **"Don't forget there is Always Hope"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi guyz im really sorry for not updating for 3 weeks i guess who thought that my schedule would get that busy I mean I have a debate tournament that I competed in (yes I am a debater) and we had our retreat and our exams I was more or less getting killed hahahah but they were fun though. Well then back to business this chapter is somewhat a little confusing oh well its the little puzzle I leave to you guyz also you're gonna get something somewhat unexpacted(I also didn't expect to write this :D) hahahah oh well enough of the jiber jaber without further adu I give you Chapter 5._**

Chapter 5

Everything was dark nothing could be seen except for a silhouette of a certain spiky-haired boy.

"Where am I?"

But no one responded to his question.

"What am I doing here?"

"You're in the deepest and darkest part of your mind." said an eerie and mysterious voice.

"Who are you?"

"I am nothing, I am everything. I am light, I am darkness. I am me, and I am you."

"What?!"

"Hahahahaha, You really don't know anything, hero."

"Don't know what, exactly?"

"Do you know how much power your right hand possesses?"

"It has the ability to negate magic and esper abilities."

"That is only the surface of the great power that lies in your right hand."

"Great power? The only great power my right hand has given to me is my misfortune."

"You have yet to see what it can do."

"So what am I doing here?"

"You're currently under a spell."

"Shouldn't Imagine breaker have already broken that spell?"

"Yes, but the magnitude of the spell is too great to be completely destroyed."

"So, how do I get out of here?"

"It all depends on how strong your will is."

"My will?"

"Only if your will is strong enough that you may be able to destroy this spell."

"..."

"Who do you want to protect the most?"

"..."

"Who do you love?"

That question struck him like thunder. His heart began to feel like stone. It wasn't because of his current predicament, but because of a certain level 5 Ojou-sama who had stolen his heart. He hasn't realized it yet but something inside of him was screaming her name.

 _'Who do I love_ _..._ _Huh_ _?_ _'_

"Have you determined your will, hero?"

"..."

"Well then. Let us test your will."

"W-Wait!"

Suddenly a white light covered the landscape. A blinding light spread through the place and Touma covered his eyes to protect himself from the blinding light in which the scenery changed.

"W-What happened?"

He rubbed his eyes, in an effort to remove the dizziness. Then something caught his eye. He was in front of the usual vending machine where he would always meet up swith a certain level 5 Ojou-sama. It is where he would always seem to get energized when he sees her.

"What am I doing here?"

He suddenly recalled what the mysterious voice has said about his will being tested.

 _'Testing my will huh_ _..._ _'_

 _'Well then_ _._ _I'll go look around_ _._ _'_

Touma then started to wonder around the city. Everything seemed to be normal, people walking around, chatting with each other and there were even others holding hands acting all lovey-dovey which made him feel a little depressed.

 _'What am I doing? Why am I depressed even though I shouldn't be?'_

 _'Everything_ _looks_ _normal_ _. There are_ _birds chirping, people walking, lightning flying through the sky, cars ru.._ _._ _Wait_ _,_ _what?!'_

A blast of lightning could be seen from down the street. Touma had a gut feeling that something bad was going on. He hurriedly ran and tried to reach the source of the blast as fast as he could. After a few seconds of running, he finally reached his destination. Luckily it wasn't that far, it was only a blocks away from where he came from.

When he arrived, he noticed that there were many people that were laying down on the ground. He also noticed that there were also a few Anti-Skill officers that were injured among them.

"Oi! Are you okay? Hang in there!"

He noticed that there was one Anti-Skill officer that was not that heavily injured.

"Oi! Who did this to you?"

"I-It was her, we thought we could capture her but she was too powerful...! We weren't able to take her even with this many people! We couldn't defeat her...damn!"

"Calm down, and try not to injure yourself more. Can you tell me who this _her_ is that did this to you?"

"I-It was Mi-"

Suddenly a blast of lightning struck the man which made him scream then faint.

"Oi! Hang in there! Damn...! Who are you? Show yourself and come out!"

No one answered his challenge. Realizing that the criminal has already gone, Touma decided to take a look at everyone and checked for those who had survived. Surprisingly, no one was killed. There were many people injured but nobody had died.

 _'What's happening? Who was that person and why was her ability similar to hers?'_

Suddenly a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Stop right there. Who are you and what have you done?"

He turned around to get a look of the source of the voice. It was the certain level 4 Teleporter that was always with the person who he always wants to see.

"M-Me? It wasn't me, it was another person".

"Then what are you doing there?"

"I was just trying to help these injured people."

"I-I see. But still, no ordinary person would go towards danger like thi-"

"I-I..."

People suddenly started to crowd the place. They wanted to know what was happening in that place.

"Che. Let's talk later. I still have something do."

"..."

The Teleporter then tried to control the crowd by not letting them come any closer to the scene.

 _'Wait_ _,_ _is something wrong with her today_ _or is_ _she act_ _ing_ _like she doesn't know me_ _?_ _'_

He tried to convince himself that she was just too busy with the problem that she wasn't thinking straight. He searched the crowd, trying to spot anyone suspicious. What caught his eyes were his two friends namely Aogami and Tsuchimikado.

"Hi guys! What are you doing here?" he said while walking towards his friends.

"Who are you?"

"Do we know you? Why do you have the same uniform as us? Are you from another class?"

Their questions bombarded him as if bullets were piercing him. He was left dumbstruck for a while, his mind was lagging as to why his two of his best friends didn't know him. Even though their group is very crazy and would always getting scolded _—_ mostly because of these two _—_ but he wouldn't want it any other way.

 _'What_ _'_ _s happening?_ _W_ _hy don't they know me?'_

"Oi, are you still there? You didn't answer our questions." said Aogami, breaking his train of thoughts.

"U-Um I'm sorry! I thought you guys were someone else..."

"Oh, okay."

Touma walked away trying not to looked depressed because of his friends not recognizing him.

 _'What_ _'_ _s happening?_ _W_ _hy don't they know me?_ _D_ _id they forget about me?_ _A_ _nd what_ _'_ _s happening_ _?_ _W_ _ho was that mysterious person that attacked those people?_ _A_ _nd why was that ability so similar to her ability?'_

The more Touma tried to look for answers, more questions would arises. He wasn't going anywhere. He needed to start from something so that he could start answering the questions he has.

 _'_ _I guess_ _I'll try looking for the_ _mysterious_ _criminal first_ _._ _'_

He started to look around, trying to look for anything that seemed suspicious. He found that there were many burned spots which looked like it was hit by powerful lightning. He also noticed that the appliances were destroyed by electricity, not by something physical. That was all he could gather from what was in the scene. He tried to rack his brain to think of a person who can use such devastating lightning attacks, but he could only think of one person. He tried his best not to place suspicion on _her_ because deep in his heart, he knew that she would not do anything that might hurt others.

Then he spotted something, something that shook his world, something that would bring his beating heart to a halt. It was a coin, a coin that you would normally see in game arcades _—_ her coin.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **hehehehe how'd you guys like the chap? I hope you guyz didn't get confused. How was the little mystery I gave you guyz? hahah i know its pretty obvious but still for the fun of it I threw that in. I really hoped you guyz liked this chap even though my other chaps are longer. I will also try my best to clear out some few days to write my chap 6 ohh well i guess thats all for now. don't forget to rate and review :D**_

 _ **"Don't forget there is Always Hope"**_

 _ **-ASH**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guyz im back sorry if it took a while hahahahah I have some surprises for you guyz in this chap someones gonna appear that we all know well. oh well ... without further adu here's Chapter 6**_

Chapter 6

' _I-It can't be. W-Why is that there?'_

Touma was trying to convince himself in the depths of his heart that it was all a dream. His mind had begun to go haywire, trying to find a logical reason about this situation.

' _I-It's just a coincidence right? She was just trying to help them, right?'_

' _I guess I'll go look for clues then.'_

Touma started to walk away from the scene to avoid getting attention. He went away from the road where the crowd was gathering. He scanned his surroundings and tried to look for anything suspicious.

' _What am I looking for anyway? That voice only told me that he was going to test my will.'_

Everything around him looked normal, and nothing really looked out of place. It was just a normal day in Academy City.

He tried to look for any familiar faces in the city, since he has a wide rang of acquaintances, but weirdly he didn't find any of them. Suddenly, he noticed a white-haired person walking towards his direction. It was his former enemy–the most powerful Level 5 in Academy City–Accelerator.

' _Of all the people, why did it have to be him? What kind of misfortune is this?'_ He screamed mentally.

He gulped in tension, trying to convince himself that it will be okay. But just the memory of that guy beating him up gave him goosebumps.

After a few seconds, Accelerator was now in front of him. He was expecting a death glare or something menacing as per the norm, but Accelerator just passed by him. It was as if Accelerator didn't even notice him.

' _Huh? W-What just happened?'_ He wondered.

He had imagined that chaos would erupt from where he stood, but it was just like they were strangers.

' _Either he was in deep thought or he wasn't in the mood.'_ Sweat had started to form on his forehead as he realized how lucky was.

' _Oh well. Might as well continue looking around.'_

Touma continued walking, deciding that it would be best to not think much of what just happened. Then suddenly, a loud growl could be heard… It was Touma's stomach complaining to its owner to eat something already.

' _I-I guess I'll look for something to eat first...'_

Touma scanned the area for any possible places to eat. Luckily, he found a family restaurant nearby.

' _Joseph's huh? I don't think my budget will agree with me though...'_

He grabbed his wallet in his pocket and took a peek. Then, he stared at its content with widened eyes.

' _What?! Why do I have this much money?!'_

In his wallet he found 250,000 Yen.

' _Did I rob a bank or something?!'_

Touma stared at the money in front of him,trying to figure out how the large amount of money ended up in his wallet. Then his stomach growled, ending his train of thoughts.

' _Oh well. I can't think on an empty stomach.'_

Touma went inside the restaurant and looked for a table. What caught his attention was a noisy group near the window of the building. A group of three were arguing with each other. He couldn't really hear what they were arguing about, but they looked like they were having fun. When he turned his head to the group he recognized one of them. It was the close friend of a certain Level 5 Ojou-sama who would always chase him. He didn't recognize the other two, but it looked like they were very close friends. He noticed that the certain Level 5 Oujou-sama wasn't with them, and tried to look for her, but it looked like she wasn't around.

' _I wonder where she is?'_

Then he suddenly recalled the event that had transpired earlier, He tried shaking off the thought and just thought of a logical reason why she wasn't there.

' _I'm probably just overthinking things. She's just somewhere of zapping someone, right? Right?'_

A voice suddenly cut of his train of thoughts. It was the clerk in front, asking him for his order. He decided on a burger and had it on take-out. After paying for his burger, he went out of the family restaurant and started to eat his burger while walking down the street.

' _Even though this illusion was probably created by that mysterious voice, this place is really similar to Academy City. And also, what am I really supposed to do here?'_

He continued to walk, admiring the peace and tranquility around him. It was as if that the world was perfect, complete, and beautiful. But deep inside of him he knew that something was missing. He couldn't just put his finger on what was missing, but it felt like it is something important to him. Something he would risk, something that his heart couldn't forget, something that he loved. After a few minutes, he finished his burger and found himself just wandering around.

' _Where am I going anyway? I just can't go roaming around the city.'_

He decided that walking around aimlessly will not do him any good. He started to look for any suspicious activity in different places.

What he saw were just random activities done by people, and there were a few accidents that were caused by his misfortune which had apparently came back. He stumbled in front of a girl and when he tried to stand up he accidentally caught a glimpse of her panties which had earned him a slap in the face. After a few hits from the girl, his face now has a red mark resembling a hand. He then slipped in the middle of the sidewalk earning him a face full of concrete making his face redder. He then got chased around by a dog which lasted for more than 30 minutes. He didn't know why but the dog just wouldn't stop chasing him. He also bumped against some delinquents who then beat him up and stole his remaining money. After those misfortunes, one could call him a very fortunate person due to not ending up in the hospital.

' _Such misfortune! Why do I have to go through this kind of torture?!'_

After cursing the heavens for his misfortune he noticed that he had returned to where he had started. It was the usual park where everything starting. He then noticed someone in front of the vending machine. Her hair and figure was so familiar, that it sparked something inside of him. She was also wearing a leather jacket and her usual shorts. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was that certain level 5 Ojou-sama he that would always meet, it was Misaka Mikoto. For a few seconds his mind lagged. He didn't really know what to do, he didn't want to know if, she too, didn't know about him. He was scared–he didn't know why but he was scared, scared that she wouldn't remember him, scared that they would go back to becoming strangers. He was happy that they were friends, and he cherished every moment with her, even though they would sometimes fight, but he was happy that he was with her. He would risk his life any day for her safety.

' _What should I do? Should I greet her or just walk away?'_

Before he could finish thinking, his body moved on its own.

' _Wait, what's happening?'_

After a few seconds he was a feet from her. It would be too late now to ignore her, so he just tried to keep his cool and put on his usual smile.

"Yo, _biri biri_."

Misaka turned her head, which showed an expression of someone being annoyed and confused.

"Who are you? And who are you calling _biri biri_?"

Her bangs started to emit electricity, and the look of despise can be seen clearly.

Touma's world somewhat stopped. Her words shook him like thunder–it was like his world was crumbling apart.

' _As I expected, even she doesn't remember me...'_

He tried to stop his emotions from showing, but it was clearly shown in his face. A face of sadness that signifies that something in him was crying and depressed.

"U-Um no one, you kind of looked like friend of mine. Sorry for the mistake–"

Suddenly sirens could be heard coming to their way. Touma's sixth sense suddenly became more alert, he could feel that something was wrong. He turned to the person beside him and saw a face of annoyance and anger, he didn't know why, but it looked like she hated the Anti-skill.

Seconds later, the park was surrounded by the Anti-skill.

"You! Stop moving! Put your hands up and don't do anything! Come with us silently, or we will use force!" shouted an officer using a megaphone.

"Why should I, I don't have to do anything you tell me to do, you pieces of shit!" shouted Misaka, gathering electricity on her hands.

"Well then! Misaka Mikoto, you are under arrest for assaulting Anti-skill officers, and other charges. Shoot her!"

Touma's mind was in a state of confusion. He couldn't process the information that was happening in front of him, and he couldn't believe it. His sixth sense started to tell him to run, telling him that something bad was about to happen, but he didn't want to leave Misaka, and he still had many questions that he wanted to ask her. His train of thought was cut off by the sounds of guns firing. Bullets started to fly to their direction. Something in his gut told him that it was over. That he was going to die, but the bullets stopped before it reached Touma and Misaka. It was as if a magnetic shield stopped them on their tracks.

"You guys are gonna regret for pissing me of!" shouted Misaka as she tried deflect all the bullets that came their way.

"W-What's happening, and why are they shooting at you?" asked Touma, looking dumbfounded.

"You really don't know who I am huh? People call me the _Railgun._ I'm the Number one most-wanted esper in Academy City."

Her face showed signs of enjoyment as she said those words.

Touma's brain was already lagging, but now it seems like it has stopped. He couldn't just comprehend what was happening right now, his mind refused to work anymore.

' _W-What's happening? Did she just say that she is the most-wanted esper in Academy City? What in the world is happening?'_

"Is that all you can do, you pieces of shit? It's not enough to defeat me!" she laughed in a menacing way.

"Tsk! Continue firing, don't let her get to you! We will try to capture her somehow!"

The battle between the two sides was very fierce. Misaka would sometimes lower her magnetic shield to shoot some electricity towards the Anti-Skill, while the Anti-skill were trying their best to make sure that Misaka had no time to switch from defence to offence. Bullets were flying, and sometimes grenades would be thrown, but Misaka would always catch them and throw them away from her. Also, Misaka would sometimes hit an Anti-skill vehicle and cause an explosion, but that didn't stop the shower of bullets.

' _Why is Misaka doing this? Why is she fighting against the Anti-skill?'_

Touma could have stopped Misaka, but for some reason he couldn't move. It was as if his feet were glued onto the ground. One could only imagine what had happened to the park, because of the destruction the two sides had made. Touma found it weird that if Misaka was a bad person, why was she catching every stray bullet that would reach Touma? Also, every time that a bullet would be misfired and would reach Touma's direction, it seems that Misaka would pull that stray that bullet towards her direction rather than letting it hit Touma. He was left dumbfounded of what was truly happening. Who was good? Who was bad? He couldn't identify which one was which. Suddenly a shout cut off his train of thoughts.

"Let's stop this already, it's getting boring! I'll be finishing it now, so prepare yourselves!" shouted Misaka with a smile on her face.

A strong lightning field gathered around Misaka. It was obvious that she was gonna release some kind of strong lightning attack.

"Everyone, duck!" Shouted an Anti-Skill officer.

"It's no use!" She laughed manically as she released the lightning field, hitting her opponents.

Silence enveloped the place. The park was utterly destroyed, the beautiful scenery was replaced by despicable destruction.

"That was fun, don't you think so?" she said in an innocent voice as she turned towards Touma. A childish smile could be seen on her face.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **So guyz how'd you guys like the chapter? She's back and badder than ever hahahaah. I really put some thought in to this chapter as you can see its longer than the other chaps. I promise(maybe) that my chapters will get longer to make up for the weeks that I didn't update. Don't forget to rate and review**_

 _ **"Don't Forget There Is Always Hope"**_

 _ **-ASH**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guyz I'm back hahahhaha I'm so sorry for not updating for like a month I was really busy so yeah well you guys are up for a show this time its Misaka VS Touma. well without further ado I give you chapter 7. Have fun guys :D**_

Chapter 7

Touma looked at Misaka with a face full of confusion. He couldn't understand what was happening. Why was Anti-skill attacking her? Why did she destroy those vehicles? Why did she protect him? Many questions were still running through his head when a voice cut his train of thoughts.

"Hey, what's with that face?" Her tone sounded like a child, as if she was just playing around.

Touma didn't know how to respond. He tried to think of an answer but his mind couldn't grasp the situation.

"Do you want to know why they attacked me?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. They thought they could control me and tried to use me as their puppet. But I rebelled. I didn't follow their orders and refused to be their puppet. Now they think I'm a threat to them. Now, they're trying to eliminate me so I'm eliminating them.

Touma couldn't answer, he didn't know what to say.

"So what are you going to do?"

Touma's brain was now going haywire. He decided that the best thing to do was to check if there were any survivors from the Anti-skill. He ran to where the Anti-skill were, not taking his eyes off of Misaka.

"Hey where are you going? The fun is just starting."

Touma didn't respond to the question. He just ignored it and continued running to where the Anti-skill were.

What he saw made his mind more confused. Something was wrong-the scene in front of him made no sense at all. He checked each and every one for pulse, and what he got made things even made more complicated.

"Mikoto, do you really think that revenge is the only way to escape them?" His voice was calm but it felt very serious.

"What are you saying?"

"Do you really think that by destroying them you will be free?"

"Of course without those bastards my life would be better. No more people chasing me. You wouldn't know how it feels like being controlled by those bastards. Those guys are not your ordinary criminals-they can take you out in an instant. They are nothing like the criminals you see in the news."

Misaka's face was full of agony and despair-it could be clearly seen on her face. Her childish act was now gone and was replaced by a dark and ominous aura.

"..."

"So stop telling me that what I'm doing isn't right! I'm gonna destroy those bastard for the sake of everyone!"

"If you really think what your doing will save everyone, if you think that killing them would set you free then..."

"I'LL BREAK THAT ILLUSION OF YOURS!"

"Break my illusion? You say interesting stuff. I'd like to see you try!"

Misaka started gathering electricity around her hands. Touma simply raised his right hand and stood still.

 _"What is he doing? He'll get killed if he thinks he can stop my attack with his just right hand."_

Misaka then shot the strong force of electricity directly. She concluded that her enemy was now fried. Her eyes widend as the smoke cleared away. What remained was here enemy still standing.

Touma was still standing with his right hand raised. Determination could clearly be seen on his face.

 _"I-Impossble how did he survive?! What happened to my attack?!"_

"Oy, how did you survive? I'm pretty sure that I put enough force to fry you."

"..."

"No answer, huh? Let's try that again shall we?"

Misaka gathered electricity again around her hands. Touma just raised his right hand like what he did last time. She attacked him with great force like her last attack but the only difference this time is that multiple bolts electricity flew in different angles towards Touma.

"Lets see you defend against that!"

As if in instinct, Touma dodged the attack rather than negating the attack.

Misaka was now expecting a counter attack from her opponent but he merely stood there with a face full of confusion.

"Why aren't you attacking? I thought you were gonna break my illusions?"

"I-I don't wanna hurt you even though you're not the Misaka I knew. Something tells me that I don't wanna fight you."

"Don't wanna hurt me, you say? Who do you think I am, anyway?! Do you really think that you will win against me?!"

"..."

"If you really think that you can change the way I think then show me, show me that you're stronger than me show me, that there is a way to win without fighting. If you can't then you're just someone who is all talk"

"Then I'll show you that revenge is not the answer to your problem. I'll show you that there are other ways. I'll show you that I can break those illusions of yours."

"Then here I come!"

Misaka started to gather iron sand and formed it into a sword. She then charged to where Touma is standing. The distance between was covered in an instant because of her ability to control magnetism she could leap a Kilometer in a second.

"Take this!"

She swung her sword directly to Touma's head. Touma merely guarded with his right hand and the sword started to dissolve.

She stepped back, looking a little pissed. Her iron sword was merely blocked by a right hand and most of all, her opponent did not even look like he was putting much effort in guarding.

She changed her tactics and decided that she would use her lightning attacks to attack him from long range. After gaining some distance, she shot out a high-voltage lightning.

Touma started to run to where Misaka was standing. He raised his right hand in order to block the upcoming attack and when his right hand connected with the attack, it disappeared immediately, clearing a straight path to Misaka.

Misaka crossed her arms as Touma swinged his fist straight to Misaka. Then a cracking sound echoed throughout the battlefield. Misaka was pushed a little to the back after receiving Touma's blow.

"Looks like you can even get through my electric armor huh... Before we continue, why did you hold back?"

"..."

"Why don't you use your full strength to attack me?"

A smile appeared on Touma's face as if he remembered something funny.

"It's because I was hoping that the Misaka I know is there inside your heart."

"You keep talking about this other Misaka. Who is she? What is she to you?"

"She's someone very precious to me, someone I will gladly protect with my life."

"Do you love her?" She asked in a slightly childish manner.

Touma's brain lagged for a few minutes he didn't know how to answer. Then all the memories of him being with her flooded his mind. How his heart would beat faster every time they would meet. He didn't understand but every time he's with her he feels complete.

"You know that is kinda hard to say especially if there is someone who looks and sounds like her in front of me." The smile on his face got wider as if he was very happy.

"Hmm... Your really an interesting guy you know. You suddenly showed up and gave me a long speech about revenge then here you are now, in the middle of a life and death battle with me and your expression looks very calm."

"Haha... how can I not be calm? The person who always stayed by my side is right in front of me. What ever the circumstances we may meet in, I know that you will always be at my side." He then flashed a smile that could melt a thousand hearts towards Misaka.

"W-What are you saying? That's not something you would say to your enemy..." She said as she turned back trying to hide her blush.

"Hai, hai."

"Well, chat time is over. You can't change my perspective with merely words... Here I come!"

She used her magnetism to move backwards in an instant . After she had gained some distance she fired multiple shots of lightning. This time it traveled in different angles, all pointing to where Touma is standing.

Touma rolled to the left in order to doge a few attacks and negated some as he stood up. As he was charging towards Misaka a voice suddenly erupted.

"DIE!"

He saw an injured Anti-skill throw a grenade. The grenade misfired and flew towards Touma. He couldn't do anything with his right hand. He crossed his arms as the grenade came near him.

Then a loud explosion rang out. A cloud of dust covered a small area and around it was a little crater, anyone caught in that blast would have been dead for sure. But there was someone standing in the middle of it-Touma survived the explosion with barely any scratches.

"W-What happened?"

"I saved you... don't think that I was helping you! I was making sure that I will be the one to kill you."

Touma didn't know why but her words sounded like she was hiding something, it sounded like she helped him for another reason.

"Well then, shall we continue?" Misaka raised her hand, gathering electricity on her palm.

"..."

Misaka shot out high-voltage electricity in different angles. Expecting Touma would roll to the side, she readied her other hand. But she didn't expect that her opponent to run towards her attack.

Touma dodged a few of her attacks and negated some. A lightning bolt scorched his right elbow as he tried to doged it, in a few seconds he reached where Misaka was standing.

Misaka couldn't react in time, since she didn't know how to defend. All of her tactics were easily countered by her opponent's right hand. She was bracing for the attack but the attack was not something she expected.

Instead of landing a hit to Misaka, Touma merely embraced her. He had cleared all the questions in his head and reached an answer, he now knows that he can't convince Misaka through violence. All she needed was to be shown that she can trust someone, someone who won't leave her during the good and bad moments of her life, someone who can smile with her.

"You don't need to fight anymore. I'm here, so don't keep all your problems to yourself. I will always be there beside you." Touma's voice was soft, calm and sincere.

Misaka didn't know why but her heart felt at ease, as if those words had melted the coldness of her heart. She was happy, happy that she could now share all the burden she has with someone, even though they just met, his words felt true and sincere. She could feel that he was not lying, all he wanted was just to help her.

Without her realizing it, tears started to flow from her eyes. It wasn't tears of sadness or hate-they were tears of joy. She could feel her heart jumping in joy. It was a long time since she last felt this kind of joy. She would give anything to make this moment and those feelings last forever.

"H-Hai." A smile appeared on her face without her realizing it.

"Oh, and the answer to the question you asked me earlier... Yes I do love her. I haven't realized it until now, but when I thought I might lose her I was scared. Now I realized she means the world to me."

Misaka embraced Touna's back. Now she has someone important to her, someone who she can put her trust, someone who will never leave by her side.

Silence enveloped the place for a few seconds. Then Misaka broke the silence. She broke their embrace and looked at Touma's face.

"As much as I want you to stay, you have to go back. She's waiting for you." Her words sounded very sincere yet it had a hint of regret.

"W-Wha…?"

Before Touma could answer something stopped his lips from opening. Misaka's lips had kissed his. The few moments their lips had connected felt like eternity. Misaka took a step back and gave Touma a wink.

"Bye, see you again-"

A bright white light then covered everything. Touma tried to utter some words but his mind was still in shock after what happened. Touma crossed his arms in order to block the light. Then the scenery in front of him changed. It was dark-the atmosphere felt like despair but his newfound determination kept his emotions in place.

Then a voice echoed out of nowhere.

"Looks like you completed my challenge. Now, it's time for you to wake up."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So guys how was the chapter? hahaha I was planning on making her a little more evil but I just couldn't do it hahaha... oh well so guyz I hope you had fun and don't forget to rate and reiew ill try my best to update faster and make my story longer. So guyz bye don't forget to rate and review.**_

 _ **"Don't forget to always see hope"**_

 _ **-ASH**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys its has been a really really really long time since I updated haahabab I hope you guyz are still reading this fic I'm really doing my best and putting heart into this story hahhahab where were we right Touma well that's done time for another POV of Mikoto also there's a suprise in the fic I hope you'll love it or rather I hope you don't hate it hahahhaha oh well without further adu chapter 8**_

 _ **Before I forget...**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

Chapter 8

Somewhere in a certain dorm in Academy city a ruckus had been going for a few minutes.

"Onee-sama, wake up"

"Mm..."

"Wake up Onee-sama, it's already afternoon!"

"Oh... Kuroko good morning."

"What do you mean good morning? It's already afternoon!"

"Eh...eh...!"

The ruckus came from Shirai Kuroko who was trying to wake her roommate Misaka. Misaka had overslept due to her wonderful dream.

"Say… Onee-sama what were you dreaming about?"

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"You were murmuring something in your sleep."

"I-It's nothing!"

Misaka waved her hands, trying her best to convince her roommate, for she knows what kind of horror will come if she finds out.

"Okay Onee-sama, I will be going now. I still have Judgment work to do."

"Did something happen?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Onee-sama, I have to go now. I won't be back till midnight."

Misaka tried to ask Kuroko again but her roommate had already teleported out of the room. What was happening? Is that idiot involved in this again? Why doesn't he ask my help? As she continued to mumble in her head she noticed that she was thinking more about that idiot. Her face turned red as she realized her thoughts.

'Why am I even thinking about that idiot?! I don't care about him!'

After a while of convincing herself she decided she would take a quick walk around the city. After some preparations she exited her dorm.

As she was walking through the streets she noticed that something was different. She couldn't precisely tell what was wrong, but something was different. She scanned the area for anything that seemed unusual, but she didn't notice anything.

She decided to continue her walk. As she continued the feeling of uneasiness never left her. Something at the back of her head tells her that something is terribly wrong. Her surroundings were the same Academy city. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening around her. People were walking around, Anti-skill cars were speeding down the street…

'Wait! Anti-skill'

Misaka decided to follow the Anti-Skill cars by using her magnetism to increase her speed. After a while of running the Anti-skill cars stopped in front of an abandoned factory. Nothing was seemed unusual until suddenly an explosion erupted. The explosion destroyed the whole building and took out the Anti-skill cars around it. Even though there was a large explosion only a few people were heavily injured. This was because Misaka had just reacted in time to save the people that could have got killed by using her magnetism to create a barrier between the Anti-skill and the explosion, and due to that only a few were heavily injured and no one died.

'What happened?!'

As the sea of flames continues to burn a shadow could be seen emerging from it. It was a girl about the same age as Misaka, her hair was long and dyed with brown color. She was wearing some kind of a lab gown but is all tattered and torn.

"Stop! Don't move, who are you?!" An Anti-skill officer was operating a mega phone that they managed salvaged.

"Who are you? ...Are you one of those mean adults?" The tone she was using sounded one of a child.

"N-No... We're here to help you!"

"Help me? Help me?! You adults are all the same, you just want to use me for your experiments!" Her tone started to grow cold but the sense of a child speaking was still there.

"N-No, we're really here to help you!"

"Shut up!"

After she screamed the objects around her started to levitate. The objects were propelled at high speed towards the Anti-skill. The objects missed the Anti-skill by mere millimeters.

"W-What happened?!"

"It's not over yet!" A smile crept to her face, a smile which possesses enjoyment and excitement.

The objects around the Anti-skill started to expanded then it exploded. The girl's maniacal laugh echoed throughout the burning battlefield. When the girl saw the outcome of her attack her laughter stopped. The Anti-skill officers who should have been burned to a crisp remain unscathed.

"You know, I'm not just gonna stand at the side and do nothing."

"Who are you? You seem different from the adults"

"I'm Misaka Mikoto. And you are?"

"Me… I don't have a name but those people usually call me Tenshi."

"You don't have a name?"

"I don't need one…"

"…Why are you attacking these people?"

"Why?! Because they abused me so I'm getting my revenge!" She smiled as if she was a child having fun. Her laughter erupted after her statement.

"Shut up! Killing these innocent people won't do you any good!" anger could be felt in Misaka's words.

"Besides even if you take revenge you will be no better than them!" She fixed her gaze on her opponent. Sparks could be seen clearly on her forehead.

"I don't really care besides I'm going to die anyway because of the experiments they did to me my body. I cannot handle the stress of all the esper abilities they implanted into me"

"Multi-skill?! Impossible weren't they destroyed long ago?!"

"I don't really know the details but these guys seems to be what was left of your so called 'Mutli-skill'."

"You don't have to do this."

"Too late!" She flashed smiled towards Misaka that contained a hint of joy and sadness.

Suddenly metal beams and giant rocks started to levitate around her. She then held out her hand and the objects were propelled towards Misaka. She instinctively used her magnetism to change the direction of the metal bars and her lightning to intercept the giant rocks.

"Not bad. But telekinesis is not my only ability."

She ran towards Misaka at incredible speed and held out her hand. Then, a giant pillar-like object appeared. Luckily for Misaka, the area was full of metal to magnetize, and she quickly dodged the attack using her magnetism.

"Looks like stupid tricks like that won't work on you." A hint of excitement could be noticed on her words.

"My turn!" Misaka discharged a strong bolt of electricity towards her opponent but her opponent easily dodged her attacks because of her super speed.

"Do you really think I'll fall for that?! You can't defeat me if your attacks are just like that!"

"No, but I expected you to fall for that."

Misaka's opponent was moving towards the direction where Misaka had placed her trap of Iron sand. Once her opponent reached that area the Iron sand formed a dome around her and trapped her.

"Do you really believe that I will be stopped by this cheap trick?"

The dome suddenly started to expand. Then It exploded revealing a person with angel-like wings but those wings didn't represent an angel, it was colored pitch black and had an aura of anger and despair emitted from it.

"You know the nickname 'Tenshi (Angel)' doesn't suit you, the word 'Akuma (Demon)' suits you better."

"Well thank you." Her response sounded as if she was happy and she had took it as a compliment.

"Well then my turn, let us see what these wings can really do." She flew above Misaka and looked down on her. She flapped her wings and dagger like feathers sped towards Misaka. Misaka dodged by jumping to the back.

"I'm not yet done!" she snapped her fingers and the feather that had been shot to the ground had exploded. Misaka used her electricity to defend herself just in time as it exploded.

"Is that all you can do?! You're nothing but a powerless human!" She was laughing as she bombarded Misaka with barrage after barrage of feather attacks and exploding them at different intervals. Misaka continued to keep up her guard to defend from the feathers and the explosion.

"See? You're nothing but a weak human. You can't do anything to stop me." She continued to laugh as she watched the destruction her attacked caused.

The bombardment stopped after a few minutes, and dust covered the area. She was expecting that Misaka would have been pulverized but Misaka was still standing with her Iron sand [protecting her.

"Do you really think by killing those people you will become better than them?! Do you really think revenge will get you anywhere?!"

"By killing them I'll be happy, nobody will be sad and I will be truly free!" Her started to twitch as her poker face broke down.

"Then if you still believe in that dream!" She raised her right hand as if firing her railgun "Then I'll break that illusion of yours!" As she said those words a certain idiot pops into her head, a smile then crept into her face without her noticing.

"Let me see you try!"

Misaka took her coin from her pocket and tossed it into the air. At the same time her opponent gathered balls of light on her hand and condensed it into one giant ball of light. Both fired their strongest attack at the same time, and the two attacks met in midair and clashed to overpower each other.

"I'll show you the power I possess."

Her wing grew darker and darker, dark aura enveloped her body as her humanity and sanity slipped away.

"If your conviction is only that strong you can never defeat me!"

Misaka exerted more electricity into her Railgun, overpowering her opponent's attack. As her opponent got swallowed up by her attack a laughing noise could be heard. It was a laugh fit for a psychopath, a laugh that carried a hint of sadness, despair and joy. Her opponent lost consciousness and fell from the sky. Misaka used her magnetism to slow down her opponent's fall, she then landed on the ground safely. Sirens could be heard approaching the area, the Anti-skill back-up was already arriving. After she checked the safety of the injured Anti-skill officers, she told them to take proper care of her opponent and to let the public know she was involved.

'Kuroko is gonna bug me again, if she knew I was part if this mess.'

She decided to get something to drink at the usual vending machine were she would always meet with a certain idiot and where she would always be dragged by his misfortune to one problem to another.

'Luckily that place is not to far from here, I could use a cold drink.'

After a few minutes of walking she arrived at the park. She decided to take a can of soda out of the usual vending machine she kicks. She sat on the bench as she takes a sip from her drink, the feeling of uneasiness suddenly stroking her. She quickly scanned her surroundings, no people could be seen for a few miles, the environment suddenly emitted a dark aura and the skies suddenly started to get darker. She also noticed something; a few feet in front of her stood a young man. The young man's body was covered in a coat and his head with a hood, blocking Misaka from seeing his face.

"Who are you?"

"…"

"Not the type to talk huh. Why are you here?"

"…"

"Still not responding huh"

Her instincts told her that he was dangerous, that she should not fight him. He was also emitting an aura of darkness, by his mere presence the sky turned black. Misaka decided to test out her opponent, and shot a low-voltaged lightning towards her opponent. The young man merely raised his right hand and her lightning attack disappeared.

"H-How?! I-Impossible! Even though it was weak no one could have easily deflect it like that!"

Then a gust of wind blew away his hood and what emerged was a face very dear to Misaka. It was the one who saved her from the darkness of the Academy city, the person who single-handedly saved ten thousand of her sisters, the person who fought every problem with his fists and his determination, the person who just wants to live a normal life but couldn't do so because of his bad luck, the person Misaka cares the most. It was Kamijou Touma.

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **How'd you like the story? Did it felt wrong she said it for me I don't really think so but ohh well I hope you loved it I had goose bumps thinking about her saying that hahaha well the next chapter will be the chapter were everything falls together. I hope you guys didn't get confused about the story line.**_

 _ **Don't forget there is always hope**_

 _ **-ASH**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who's back haahhah. Man it has been so long since I updated, I give you my sincerest apologies and deepest gratitude to those who are still reading my story. I kinda had a lot of set back I mean, in summer I had no stable internet connection, and now I still have to cope up with the Grade 11 thing our government is implementing. Well enough of the hellos, without further ado CHAPTER 9!**

 **PS please read author notes cuz I'm gonna anounce something.**

Chapter 9

"Oh it's you, stop scaring people like that, and what's with that outfit of yours?"

"..."

"Oy, what happened to you? You seem different than usual."

"..."

"Are you ignoring me or something?" Misaka's tone change into a slightly annoyed one.

"Sorry for intruding in your conversation, but I believe that it's about time to get started" A tall man suddenly interrupted as he walked towards the side of Touma. It was the magician that has been controlling Touma, Mikael.

"Who are you?" Misaka declared in a slightly hostile manner. Her expression showed a little surprise since she didn't see nor feel the person that suddenly arrived.

"Sorry for my poor manners, I'm merely someone who seeks _peace_ " Mikael smiled at his statement and raised his hand in a glorifying manner.

"Peace...?" Misaka's face showed signs of confusion.

"Well an esper like you wouldn't understand so there's no use in explaining, as for formalities sake you can call me Mikael" His tone changed from joyful to somewhat downhearted.

"What do you want?"

"Well you see #3-san, outside of your so called perfect city is the realm of magic. For centuries now there has been a balance between the science and magic side, because of this balance, peace reigned. But due to a certain faction things have been a little out balanced and this guy has been the source of this imbalance" Mikael said as he tapped Touma's shoulder.

"What?"

"Well to put in a more perspective sense, this city is breaking that balance. I'm not really expecting you to know about this since _that guy_ can keep anything hidden. Let us see, to put it into words I am the bringer of _peace_ " He stood at Touma's side with a face of an amused person.

"What are you blabbering about?! And what does that idiot have to do with this?!"

"Calm down. Don't worry, we have all day. See for yourself"

"What?" Her voice was now calmer but hostility still emanated from it.

As Misaka scanned her surroundings, she noticed something different. The usual calm atmosphere the park has, had been replaced by an ominous feeling. She looked around and she noticed that there were no people passing by. Even though there is a road just beside the park it was completely empty.

"What did you do?"

"I just used a little magic so that no one could disturb us. Besides, I doubt you want people here. Back to my explanation, because of this guy and his faction he singlehandedly tipped the scales between science and magic. It's a little impressive if I say so myself. Due to the scales being tipped it seems that the science side has been a little daring lately."

"Daring?"

"Your side has been doing a little experiment, but I guess you wouldn't know about this since your just one of their puppets. The science side has been doing a project that can end the magic side as we know it"

"..." Misaka couldn't say anything for she know that academy city were doing a lot of dangerous experiments. She can't deny the fact that the city itself maybe a one big experiment, but the way Mikael described it, it seemed to be a bigger experiment and that she haven't heard of it from anti-skill nor from judgement means that it was made sure to not be found out.

"That project isn't really something that bad, well in the proper hands that is, but I am mere simple man and just want simple. I believe that since they are trying to obtain power through magic it would be better off that we the magic side should use it. Don't you think so?" He gave off a smile that resembles a psycho.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Like I said, an esper like you wouldn't understand. Well to put it simply, the project that this city is doing can give me an unparalleled power. But to get that power I have to remove some troublesome people and those people are those who stands between me and my objective."

"..."

"Well #3-san your part of them, don't take it personally, it's all business"

"..."

"I think that's it for the explanation part. I think we should start with the fun. Besides, controlling this guy has given me a lot of leverage to do anything I want" He finished of his statement with a pat on Touma's shoulder.

"Controlling?"

Touma then started to walk slowly towards Misaka. Touma then stopped a few feet from where Misaka is standing. Dark aura could be seen growing around Touma as he stood there with a blank expression. On the other hand, Misaka was in deep thought trying to figure out what was happening. Before she realized it, cold sweat began dripping from her face. She had faced many formidable enemies that possessed unique abilities, but she knew that her on true weakness, _Her one true weakness_ , was right in front of her.

"H-hey I-idiot, stop joking around, this isn't funny anymore. And what's this being controlled thing? Couldn't that right hand of yours negate all abilities?" Misaka mustered all her courage and strengthened her will.

This time it was her time to help the person who saved more than 10000 of her sisters. Failure wasn't an option here and she knew it. She need to give it her all so that she can bring back that idiots senses to normal.

"Looks like it has come to this huh. I still don't know what happened to you, or to why are you in this state. But, I'll bring you back your senses even if I have to beat you into it!" She clenched her fist as she strengthened her conviction. She glared Touma as she created some sort of magnetic and electric aura.

And so the fight begun.

Misaka moved first knowing that she had an advantage in speed. She knew that all her esper abilities are nothing compared to the ability that Touma possess. But it's only in his right hand, or so she taught as she launched multiple lightning attacks, Touma didn't even bother to budge as he took the attacks head on. A normal person taking that kind of attack would leave him unconscious for at least a day. Yet Touma took the attack head on and didn't even show signs of being affected.

 _'What the?'_

"Oh, I almost forgot. I kind of gave him an armour that's kind of imbued by magic. So yeah have fun with that"

 _'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!'_

Fighting her friend was one thing but fighting something she doesn't understand is just outright outrageous. While thinking about her next move, she didn't notice that Touma started running towards her. She only realized at the last moment where Touma was already swinging his fist ready to hit Misaka.

Gathering all her concentration, she gathered her Iron Sand around her body in order to position herself out of Touma's attack range. She dodged Touma's attack by an inch just in the nick of time. She then jumped backwards in order to gain some distance between her and Touma.

"Are you seriously under his control?!"

"…"

Knowing that talking sense back to Touma wouldn't do anything, she changed her means of communication to the universal way, through fighting.

' _What do I do? I can't use my electricity against him'_

Touma was just standing, waiting for Misaka to make the first move. After a few seconds of thinking, she decided that to defeat Touma, she must take the risks. Misaka then enhanced her senses. By using her magnetism, pillars if Iron Sand started to emerge, there were around 12 pillars surrounding the park. Then, Iron Sand surrounded her wrist, ankle and waist forming what seemed to be an armband and a belt.

"Let's go!"

Misaka then dashed with amazing speed, closing the distance between her and Touma in a blink of an eye. The reason behind her speed were the forces that were exerted by the Iron pillars around her, propelling and attracting he whole body.

"Even though I've relied on my ability, it doesn't mean I don't know how to punch!" Misaka said as she readied a punch with her right hand.

As Misaka threw her punch, Touma raised his hands and crossed them in order to guard. Not like her electrical abilities, her attack was now a physical one, so it can't be negated. In order to fill up the gap of strength, she used her speed to strengthen her hits. After taking the hit, Touma staggered a little, he was not the only one that took damage, because of the magically enhanced armour, Misaka's hand was now in pain that felt similar to punching a wall. Clutching her hands Misaka felt pain surging through her knuckles.

"You know, you were a better rival when you still had the ability to talk. Now, it just feels like I'm fighting Pinocchio"

"…"

"Not going to react to that joke?"

"…"

"Fine, let's try this again shall we"

Misaka then readied herself, after taking a few short breaths she leaped towards Touma and closed the small distance between them, breaking the sound barrier with it. She launched a furry of attacks and Touma also launched his. A jab, a hook, a kick, Misaka's attacks looked like a dance in mid-air. Touma's attacks were more precise and conserved, waiting for openings in his opponents attacks, but he was still able to block or dodge all incoming hits. Similar to Touma, Misaka was not also able to dodge all incoming hits. The two of them danced for a few minutes, exchanging hits like presents on Christmas.

' _This isn't getting anywhere, but'_

After a while, Misaka noticed that thw wall was now starting to get softer. It seemed that the armour that should be protecting Touma was starting to wear off. Just as she was about to speed up her attacks, a punch straight to the gut interrupted her momentum.

Before she could recover from the damage, another punch was sent to her face. Blood started to drip from her nose, she was blown away a few feet because of the force of the punch. Just as she was about to stand, another uppercut was sent to her stomach lifting her up a few inches. Blow after blow Misaka's body was getting pumpled by each passing second. She couldn't counter, the only thing she could do was raise her arms in an attempt to defend herself but that didn't really help much, the punches she received still felt like trucks ramming her. Even with the superhuman speed she possessed, she couldn't dodge all incoming hits and it seemed that Touma was getting faster by the second. Then a strong punch was sent, and she blocked it in the nick of time, but it was still able to send her flying. The reason she couldn't escape was because of the barrage of punches, since of it her concentration was heavily damaged in each blow, resulting to her being incapable to use magnetism properly.

"Hey idiot… Where did that heroic sense of yours go?"

"…"

"Will you really… Let that guy...do what he wants?" Misaka said while coughing heavily.

"…"

"Still nothing huh…?"

The both of them glared at each other, both trying to catch their breaths. No one dared to move, knowing that one wrong move would lead to their defeat. Just as silence started to reign over, a gust of wind blew. Fluttering in the wind, to which Misaka's hair flowed along with the gentle breeze. Fixing herself, she removed the dirt from her uniform,.

"Hey… It's about time we finish this"

"…"

Inhaling deeply, she took out her arcade coin from her pocket. She extended her right arm clutching the coin in her hand. Then she formed her fist into a position of flipping a coin. Inhaling once more, she flipped the coin, soaring through the air, the coin rotating many times until it reached its peak height, and started to fall towards Misaka's hand. As if on synch, she exhaled and the rotating coin landed on her baled fist. Then, a laser like light that carries millions of volts of electricity which can penetrate almost anything was fired, this was her famous move, the Railgun.

The Railgun flew through the air aimed at Touma, it only took it a few seconds to reach Touma, but it was blocked by Touma right hand, the legendary Imagine Breaker. The two powerful abilities clashed for a few seconds, but the Railgun was completely stopped by the Imagine Breaker. The two still glared at each other not letting off the ferocity they are emitting.

"Figures… That wouldn't work, but that armour of yours seems to be weakening"

"…"

Without saying anything else, Misaka got a few more coins from her pocket. Now, both if her hands were clutching more than a dozen coins.

"I haven't really mastered this. Let me show you my new and improved Railgun!"

Misaka declared throwing all the coins into the air. The coins flew at different speed. Flying through the air, the coins were scattered around MIsaka. Then, after a few seconds the coins started to fall down. Just before one of the coins would reach the ground, all the coins started to glow, emitting a white light. Then, as if on cue, all the coins were fired, leaving a white trail of light at the same time, all directed at Touma. Multiple beams were fired from all directions, even with the Imagine Breaker, Touma could only guard one attack, and thus he crossed his arms trying to brace himself. All the coins struck at the same time, thus resulting in a cloud of dust rising.

"The Railgun when fired individually doesn't really do much damage. But because every attack was directed into one target, the damage can be devastating"

"That attack wasn't really stable enough, since using magnetism as a way to increase the conduction rate of each coin doesn't really ensure the power to be stable and it can"t be easily manipulated, also this attack eats a lot of energy. But, I think the price to pay was worth it" Misaka added as she knelt down with one knee, fatigue clearly evident on her face.

With her fading consciousness, Misaka stared at the result of her attack. A cloud of dust still covered the area. Touma couldn't be seen through the dense cloud, situation was unknown. Still trying to cling to her fading consciousness, Misaka continued to stare at the cloud of dust, trying to figure out what happened. As she continued to stare, a figure formed in the cloud of dust. It was Touma's figure standing in the middle of the destruction.

Touma's figure could be seen, still standing with his arms crossed. At first glance, Touma could be seen as completely fine, but upon closer inspection, bruises could be seen all over his body. Both stared at each other, trying to catch their breaths. In the perspective of a stranger, both could be seen as equally matched but, in comparison, Misaka took more damage and had clearly depleted more of her energy.

Touma was the first one to break the standstill. While his left shoulder was bleeding, he limped towards Misaka. On the other hand, Misaka tried to unleash another Railgun but utterly failed. Her body was so weak she was kneeling down on one knee, she could barely lift her hands, and her consciousness was slowly fading. By the second, Touma continued to get closer to MIsaka. Apparently most of Misaka's attack damage was absorbed by the magical armour but was still able to deal considerable damage to Touma. He was just left with enough strength to struggle and finish the fight.

With every step Touma took, Misaka's heart began to beat faster. Knowing she can"t do anything she merely knelt down and looked towards Touma. Each second seemed to last longer than an hour in her perspective. The gap between the two was crossed by Touma after a minute, standing in front of Misaka. He raised his right hand and balled it into a fist. Misaka held her breath and closed her eyes, knowing that this might be the end of her life. Then , Touma swung his fist, but different from what MIsaka expected, no attack connected with her weakened body. When she opened her eyes, she saw Touma slowly falling down. Just like that, Touma lay motionless at the side of Misaka. Still with a stunned and confused reaction, she continued to stare dumbfounded where Touma stood.

"What the!" Mikael was the one to voice out his shock first. He was just standing at the side-lines watching the fight with an amused expression, but that amused expression was now replaced by an annoyed and confused one.

"What the hell happened?! Those attacks shouldn't have destroyed me magic in him! With that armour his body should have surpassed the limits of a normal human!" Mikael said as he walked closer towards where Touma laid.

Mustering all her strength, she stood up and spread her arms.

"I won't let you near him!" Strengthening her will, she stood there separating Touma and Mikael. Holding on to her last wavering consciousness, Misaka glared at Mikael.

"You bitch! Get out of my way!" Mikael said as he swung his arm, then a violent gust of wind erupted.

Misaka's instincts knew it is some kind of invisible attack, all of her senses told her to dodge but, with her Iron will she stood there. She convinced herself, it was time that she was the one who will be protecting the one precious to her. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, thinking about all the good times she spent together with him, all the fights they had, all the adventures they did together, all the laughs they shared, all the random encounters that had happened, and all the fun things that could still happen, and if ever given the chance… To say her true feelings, then maybe she-

 **A/N**

 **Mwhaahahha how did you like it? was it bad? I havent really been updating this story so im sorry if theres some missing or unexplained parts. Also if you noticed my style in writing has changed its because of the new story im writting...**

 **YES I'M WRITING A NEW STORY AHAHA... Well actually its not a fanfic its an original story so, please support my new story entitled:**

 **"The Royal Queen and The Lowly King"**

 **I know its a bit long for a title i mean hey why not ahhaha. also I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY I WILL BE FINISHING IT!**

 **DON'T RUN AWAY! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM WRITING! THAT'S AN ORDER.. hahah too much reference, well thats all for now as usual please Rate and Review...**

 _ **"Don't forget there is always hope"**_

 _ **-ASH**_


End file.
